


Lioness

by hamwrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grinding, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwrites/pseuds/hamwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, where were we?"</p><p>Bertholdt slammed both their waists against the wall, a small moan escaping his prey’s lips.</p><p>"You tell me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> a request on tumblr, enjoy! -w-

He panted, trying desperately to catch his breath before the next wave of pain hit. He leaned his free arm against the cold wall, his other hand supporting the lioness beneath him. She raked her long fingernails against his tan flesh again, never breaking eye contact.

Bertholdt let out a muffled groan of pain and pleasure, heat radiating from his bloody back, before digging his own fingers into her thigh and earning a deep growl from her throat. In retaliation, Annie thrusted forward, letting their thighs grind and bump against each other a bit too harshly. 

Bertholdt hissed at the abrupt pressure on his throbbing member, eyeing the female with contempt. She always wanted to one-up him in any way she could.

"Easy there, kitty," Bertholdt whispered hastily. "Wouldn’t want those pretty little arms of yours all bruised up."

Annie sneered.

"Is that a threat, or an invitation?" she teased, lust dripping from her words. Bertholdt lunged for her neck, hungrily biting and licking the tender flesh.

He never acted this way with anyone else; he was always quiet, reserved, polite even. But she just got to him so badly. Her stupid mean remarks, her stupid bitchy attitude, her stupid gorgeous blue eyes, the stupid way her hair fell into her eyes in the sunlight that made her look like an angel- it all enraged him and endeared him at the same time.

In the same way, Annie thought Bertholdt was scum. His pathetic demeanor, his creepy staring habit, and that disgusting sweating problem- she craved it all. She continued to press her thighs to his, her legs wrapped around his waist. She took the opportunity to bring a hand to his broad chest and twist his nipple. Hard. Bertholdt bit down hard enough to draw blood, both as a reaction and as a response.

They continued for several more minutes, gnawing on each other and grinding, before hearing a loud groan from the doorway.

"Seriously you guys, if you’re gonna hate fuck, could you at least not do it in my room?" Reiner whined, slouching a bit to emphasize his frustration.

The pair looked at each other, then back at Reiner before answering together, “Neutral territory.”

Another groan, this one longer. “Fine, whatever. Just clean up when you’re done.” Reiner left the room defeated. A few seconds of silence clung onto the air before Annie kicked Bertholdt in the back of the thigh with her dangling leg.

"Now, where were we?"

Bertholdt slammed both their waists against the wall, a small moan escaping his prey’s lips.

"You tell me."


End file.
